Frérots et soeurette
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Robert Lightwood est un meunier sans grande histoire mais un jour la maladie l'emporte laissant ses enfants seuls avec leur belle-mère Lilith et sa fille Camille. Venez découvrir ce qui arrivera à notre fratrie préférée Le conte de "Frérot et sœurette" par les frères Grimm revisité à la façon Mortal Instrument. Couple : Malec (Magnus x Alec)


Bonjour tout le monde.

Voici mon tout premier OS sur l'univers de Mortal Instruments. Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

Cet OS a été relu désolé s'il reste des fautes.

* * *

**Frérots et soeurette**

Robert Lightwood possédait un moulin à côté d'une rivière aux abords de la forêt, qui le séparait de deux jours de marches du château du roi Asmodée. Ce-dernier était un bon roi bien que connu pour être très cruel avec ses ennemis. Robert était un paysan pas des plus riche ni même des plus pauvres. Il avait une femme charmante répondant au nom de Maryse avec elle, il avait eu trois enfants: Alexander, Isabelle et Maxwell. Alexander, dit Alec était l'aîné; il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Isabelle, dit Izzy était la cadette de deux ans d' Alec; elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des noirs. Ensuite, il y avait Jace Wayland, un jeune blond aux yeux marrons dorés qu'Alec considérait comme son jumeau. Robert et Maryse l'avaient adoptés à la mort de ses parents car le père de Jace était un très bon ami de Robert. Et enfin, il venait Maxwell dit Max, avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux marrons. Max étant le petit dernier, il était très protéger par ses frères et sa sœur. Hélas trois ans après la naissance de Max, la maladie emporta Maryse qui fit promettre sur son lit de mort à ses enfants d'êtres courageux et de toujours suivre leur cœur. Elle fit aussi promettre à son mari de se remarier car elle souhaitait que ses enfants grandissent avec l'amour d'une mère. Robert promis et avant l'année suivante se remaria avec une femme s'appelant Lilith celle-ci avait déjà une fille Camille. Celle-ci était une jolie blonde aux yeux verts se comportant comme une véritable sœur alors que sa mère se comportait comme une mère aimante avec les enfants de Robert.

XxxXxxXxxX

L'année des neufs ans de Max, Robert mourut soudainement laissant ses enfants seuls avec leur belle-mère et sa fille. A peine leur père fut-il enterrer au côté de leur tendre mère que le vrai visage de leur belle-mère se révéla. Elle enchaîna Alec, Izzy et Jace au moulin pour les y faire travailler sans relâche en les nourrissant au pain rassit et à l'eau. Elle enchaîna aussi Max le forçant à travailler pour elle et Camille sous peine de fouetter ses frères et sa sœur qui payeraient pour ses faux pas. Camille récupéra tous les bijoux et beaux habits de Maryse et d'Isabelle pendant que sa mère vendait les quelques objets de valeurs de son défunt mari pour acheter des choses encore plus belles pour sa fille. La mère et la fille ne cessaient de narguer les enfants Lightwood avec leurs vêtements et les bons repas qu'elles mangeaient quant à eux avaient faim à longueur de temps.

-Si seulement, on pouvait prévenir quelqu'un. soupira Izzy en s'appuyant fatiguée.

-Il faudrait prévenir quelqu'un de la garde royale pour que justice nous soit rendus. renchérit Jace en faisant comme sa sœur.

-On arrivera à sortir d'ici. On sera libre et on récupérera le moulin de père. dit Alec avec un regard déterminé.

-Et comment? demanda Izzy.

-Notre belle-mère garde la clef de nos chaînes. rappela Jace en ne cachant pas tout son mépris et sa haine pour cette horrible femme et son immonde fille.

-On trouvera un moyen de lui voler. assura Alec formatant un plan dans son esprit.

Deux jours plus tard avec l'aide de Max et de Méliorn, le vieux chien de Robert; ils réussirent à s'enfuirent emportant avec eux le fidèle chien qui n'avait jamais aimé Lilith et sa fille. Ils marchèrent le plus longtemps possible pour s'éloigner un maximum du moulin. La faim, la douleur des coups et la fatigue eurent raison d'eux, ils s'endormirent ensemble dans un câlin fraternel à l'abri d'un gros chêne.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent quand le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. La chaleur était presque étouffante dans la forêt. Ils reprirent leur route trouvant en chemin des fruits sauvages qu'Alec savait qu'ils pourraient manger sans crainte. Une fois rassasier, Jace dit :

-J'ai tellement soif, si seulement je savais où boire.

-J'entends le bruit d'un court d'eau. dit Izzy.

Elle prit la main de Jace et l'entraîna à sa suite se guidant vers la source de bruit. Max dans les bras de son grand-frère suivait son frère et sa sœur avec Méliorn. Ce que les enfants ignoraient, c'est que leur belle-mère Lilith était une sorcière, ayant vu leur fuite vers la forêt, elle jeta un sort à tous les points d'eau de celle-ci. Ils découvrirent un ruisseau à l'eau claire coulant entre les pierres, Jace voulut y boire pour étancher sa soif. Quand Alec et Izzy entendirent dans le murmure de l'eau la voix de leur défunte mère qui disait : « qui boit cette eau devient tigre. Qui boit cette eau devient tigre».

-Je t'en prie, Jace, ne boit pas; sinon tu deviendras une bête sauvage qui nous tuera! s'écrièrent Izzy et Alec

Voyant la peur dans les yeux de son frère et de sa sœur, Jace ne but pas, et dit :

-J'attendrais la prochaine source.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la seconde source, Isabelle et Alec entendirent encore la voix de leur mère mais cette fois-ci elle disait : « qui boit cette eau devient loup. Qui boit cette eau devient loup». Alec et Izzy crièrent encore une fois mettant en garde leur frère de ne pas faire cela. Celui hésita à les écouter tant il avait soif cependant un canard vient se poser dans la source le faisant crier au démon et lui faisant oublier pour le moment sa soif. Isabelle et Alec ne furent jamais aussi heureux de la peur profonde de leur frère pour les canards. Hélas celui-ci les mit en garde qu'à la prochaine source, il boirait quoi qu'ils pourraient dire. Ils continuèrent de marcher, Max s'étant réveiller depuis que le canard s'était posé dans la source. Ils arrivèrent à une troisième source où Alec retient Max et Méliorn d'aller boire laissant à Izzy le soin de s'occuper de Jace. Encore une fois la voix de leur mère les mit en garde contre le fait que la source transformerait en chevreuil quiconque y boirait. Mais comme il l'avait dis, Jace but à la source ignorant les cris et supplications de sa sœur et de ses frères. Quand les premières goûtes d'eau touchèrent les lèvres de Jace, celui-ci se transforma en chevreuil. Isabelle tomba à genoux pleurant contre son frère alors que derrière elle, Alec essayait de réconforter et rassurer Max qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras.

-Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas, Jace. Jamais nous ne ferons ça. dit Isabelle en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle retira de son cou, le seul présent de sa mère que ni Lilith ni Camille n'avait pu lui arracher. Elle passa autour du cou de son frère, le pendentif représentant la protection de Raziel. Ensemble, ils reprirent leur route marchant longtemps, très longtemps dans les bois jusqu'à trouver une petite maison vide et abandonner depuis longtemps. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de s'installer là.

-Je prends Méliorn pour aller chercher de quoi nous faire une couche et me faire un arc. dit Alec.

-Entendu. Je vais aller avec Max et Jace pour trouver des baies, noisettes ou autres choses à nous mettre sous la dent. dit Isabelle.

Ils se séparèrent partant chacun de leur côté ne s'éloignant pas trop de leur nouveau chez eux. Alec trouva ce qu'il cherchait et put ainsi se fabriquer un arc qui lui permettrait de chasser et de protéger sa famille. Isabelle, Max et Jace trouvèrent de quoi manger mais aussi des endroits où ils pourraient revenir en prendre. Chaque matin Isabelle et Max allaient à la cueillette pendant qu' Alec chassait remportant de la viande qu'ils faisaient cuire à l'extérieur de la maison loin de Jace. La journée Alec apprenait à sa sœur et Max à se défendre et tirer à l'arc. Le soir venu après leur prière, ils s'endormaient tous contre Jace leur offrant une chaleur et une douceur réconfortante. Ainsi malgré la tranquille routine qui s'était installé pour eux, ils savaient qu'ils auraient été mil fois plus heureux si Jace était humain.

Ils vécurent pendant quelques temps comme ça dans la solitude de la forêt. Il arriva que le roi Asmodée donna une grande chasse dans la forêt pour son fils, unique héritier du trône, Magnus. On entendit le son des trompes, la voix des chiens et les appels joyeux des chasseurs à travers toute la forêt. A tous ces bruits, Jace voulut être de la partie malgré l'inquiétude de sa fratrie. Il insista tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par accepter.

-Vas-y mais revient ce soir sans faute. Par crainte des sauvages chasseurs, nous fermerons la porte. A ton retour pour qu'on te reconnaisse frappe à la porte et dit : « les canards sont des créatures de l'enfer». Si tu ne le fais pas nous n'ouvrirons pas. dit Alec avant de le laisser partir après qu'il eut promis de le faire.

-Je suis inquiète pour lui. dit Isabelle en le regardant filer au milieu des arbres.

-Ils ne vont rien lui faire les chasseurs, n'est-ce-pas? demanda Max tout aussi inquiet que sa sœur.

-Non, ils ne lui feront rien car je vais le suivre pour plus de sécurité. dit Alec en prenant son arc pour le plus grand soulagement de son frère et de sa sœur.

Alec rattrapa son frère et remarqua aussitôt qu'il avait été repérer par les chasseurs et le prince. Alec repéra facilement le prince car il était connu de tous qu'il était le seul à s'habiller avec des tas de couleurs, et cette fois ne faisait pas exception puisqu'il portait un pantalon bleu foncé avec une chemise dorée. Alec ne s'attarda pas trop même s'il le trouva beau préférant protéger son frère qui heureusement été agile et rapide. La première journée de chasse, Jace réussit à échapper aux chasseurs et au prince sans que son frère n'eut besoin d'intervenir. Malheureusement le deuxième jour, ils réussirent à le coincer et le blesser. Alec était intervenu en tirant une flèche déviant la trajectoire de celle qui aurait pu être mortel pour son frère. Le soir venu Max pleura devant la blessure de son grand-frère pendant qu'Izzy le soigner. Le lendemain, Izzy et Max le supplièrent de ne pas y retourner ayant peur qu'ils le tuent. Ils essayèrent de le dissuader tous les trois mais en vain son instinct était plus fort que sa raison; c'est le cœur lourd et inquiet qu'ils le regardèrent partir une nouvelle fois dans la forêt.

Le prince Magnus était avec ses chasseurs à guetter la venue de ce fameux chevreuil qu'ils traquaient depuis deux jours. Soudainement, ils le virent surgir des buissons et remarquèrent que sa blessure était bandé par ce qui semblait être le tissu d'une robe. Intriguer, le prince dit :

-Poursuivez le sans répit tout le jour mais que personne ne lui fasse de mal!

Ainsi ils chassèrent Jace tout le jour durant alors qu' Alec le suivait craignant que l'un des chasseurs désobéissent au prince. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, le prince se tourna vers son ami Ragnor Fell, celui-ci l'accompagnait toujours chassait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants malgré qu'il aimait vivre en ermite; et lui dit :

-Maintenant montres moi cette petite maison dont tu m'as parler, mon ami.

Ensemble, ils s'y rendirent. La petite maison était semblable à la première fois que la fratrie l'avait trouvé même si désormais il y avait les traces d'un vieux feu de bois mort depuis la veille. Le prince s'arrêta, cacha sa monture, et une fois devant la porte, toqua répétant mot pour mot ce que Ragnor lui avait dis. La porte s'ouvrit sur une charmante jeune femme accompagnait d'un petit-garçon et d'un vieux chien. Ceux-ci reculèrent en voyant que ce n'était pas Jace mais homme avec une couronne d'or et aux yeux vert et or. La jeune femme se mit devant le petit-garçon le protégeant de son corps à la surprise du prince qui ne se croyait pas si effrayant. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot pour rassurer les habitants de la petite maison qu'une flèche se planta dans la porte non loin de son visage. Il se retourna prêt à menacer et punir comme il se doit le coupable quand il tomba sur une beauté qui lui coupa le souffla. Alec se trouvait là sur une petite bute arc en main prêt à tirer une nouvelle flèche alors que Jace se trouvait à côté de lui. Ragnor n'était plus là. Magnus le chercha du regard inquiet pour lui quand il le vit arriver derrière l'archer aux yeux plus beaux que n'importe quel joyaux qui lui fut donner de voir.

-Qui que vous soyez, éloignez vous de ma sœur et de mon frère ou la prochaine flèche sera pour vous et non pour la porte! menaça Alec n'ayant aperçut que la silhouette masculine faisant face à sa petite-sœur et son petit-frère.

Magnus ne se montra pas s'écartant simplement du frère et de la sœur de l'archer qui fut satisfait mais ne cessa pas pour autant de le menacer de son arc. Ragnor s'approcha encore d'Alec qui ne remarqua que trop tard sa présence quand celui-ci passa un bras autour de sa taille et son épée sous sa gorge. Jace regarda avec horreur le chasseur ne sachant pas quoi faire pour venir en aide à son frère. Alec de son côté avala difficilement sa salive en sentant l'épée ainsi contre sa gorge.

-Baisses ton arc et suis moi sans geste brusque. On va aller voir ce que va dire la personne que tu as menacé. dit Ragnor.

-Je vous suis mais ne touchez pas à ma famille. dit Alec en faisant qu'il lui avait demandé.

L'épée sous la gorge Alec se laissa entraînait par Ragnor qui le tenait par le bras. Jace voulut faire quelque chose mais Alec l'en dissuada pendant qu'à l'intérieur de la petite maison Max et Izzy étaient terriblement inquiets pour leur frère. Ragnor récupéra l'arc et fit mettre Alec à genoux face à l'entrer de la maison. Et là à sa plus grande horreur, il réalisa qu'il venait de menacer le prince héritier qui sortait de la maison.

-Je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi, majesté. dit Alec toujours à genoux devant lui n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Magnus s'approcha de lui remarquant rapidement par la même occasion que le chevreuil s'était visiblement incliné devant lui. Il s'approcha de l'archer et avec deux doigts sous le menton lui fit relever le visage vers lui plongeant ses yeux de chats verts-dorés dans ceux bleus de l'archer.

-Comment t'appelles-tu, Yeux Bleus? demanda Magnus se régalant des rougissements adorables de son vis à vis.

-Je m'appelle Alexander Lightwood mais tout le monde m'appelle Alec; Majesté.

-Bien, Alexander. Si tu veux que je pardonne ton acte, je veux que tu me racontes comment le fils de Robert Lightwood, l'un des trois meunier travaillant personnellement pour mon père; a fini par vivre dans une petite maison délabrée au cœur de la forêt.

Alec acquiesça doucement sous les doigts du prince. Il commença donc à raconter l'histoire de sa famille. Il expliqua leur bonheur quand leur mère était en vie puis le remariage leur père, la mort de celui-ci et le traitement que leur infligea leur belle-mère et Camille. Il raconta comment avec le chien de leur père et Max, ils avaient réussi à récupérer les clefs de leurs chaînes et s'enfuir loin de chez eux. Et Max termina, racontant en pleurant comment son grand-frère Jace fut transformer en chevreuil en buvant l'eau d'un ruisseau. Izzy ajouta que depuis ils vivaient ici. Magnus regarda Ragnor dont la peau était verte. Grâce ou à cause de la bénédiction de sa marraine, qui était une fée, la peau de Ragnor devenait verte quand on lui disait la vérité, et, restait pâle quand on lui mentait. Face au silence de Magnus, Alec eut peur que sa fratrie paye pour le crime qu'il avait fait en menaçant ainsi le prince.

-Majesté. Ne nous croyez pas si c'est tel est votre désir mais ne faites pas de mal à mon frère et à ma sœur ainsi qu'à Jace, même s'il est un chevreuil. Punissez moi puisque je vous ai injustement menacer mais s'il-vous-plaît ne faites rien à ma fratrie. supplia Alec arrachant le prince à ses pensées.

Celui-ci l'observa droit dans les yeux mais aussi dans son entièreté. Il le vit tel qu'il était, un grand-frère qui voulant protéger sa fratrie avait menacé son prince et était prêt à tout pour les protéger en payant son crime seul. Oui, Magnus voyait en lui quelqu'un de bon et de protecteur. Et il ne parlait même pas de sa beauté, de ses yeux bleus. La flèche du jeune Alec avait peut-être atteint la porte mais celle de l'amour avait frapper en plein dans le cœur de Magnus.

-Vous n'avez pas menti, je le sais. Ta fratrie et toi allez venir au château avec nous. Là-bas vous serez bien traiter et nous trouverons un moyen de rendre à votre frère son apparence humaine. déclara Magnus en relevant Alec.

Toute la fratrie fut surprise par la déclaration du prince mais furent aussi très heureux surtout Jace. Ils suivirent Ragnor et le prince jusqu'au château. Là-bas, Magnus les présenta à son père contant par la même occasion comment il les avait trouvé. Alec pâlit et bafouilla des excuses craignant la colère de son roi face au geste qui l'avait conduis à devoir conter son histoire au prince. Le roi Asmodée laissa à son fils le soin de gérer ce problème pour le plus grand soulagement de la fratrie. Il était connu de tous que le roi était extrêmement protecteur envers son fils depuis que sa tendre épouse avait été assassiné. Magnus laissa la fratrie se reposait puisqu'il était déjà tard mais leur promis que le lendemain Jace rencontrerait Catarina sorcière et médecin de la cours. La fratrie souhaita dormir tous ensemble puisqu'ils s'y étaient habitués. Dans ce nouvel environnement, Alec ne trouvait pas le sommeil alors il fit comme il le faisant de temps en temps quand ils vivaient dans la forêt, il sortit prendre l'air. Il se rendit dans le jardin quand en chemin il aperçut le prince entrain de danser avec un chat dans ses bras. Il allait reprendre son chemin laissant le prince à son occupation quand celui-ci le remarqua et l'invita à entrer.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger. bafouilla Alec rougissant en voyant que la chemise du prince était ouverte sur son torse couleur caramel.

-Ce n'est rien. De toute façon, mon chat est piètre cavalier. Acceptes-tu de le remplacer? dit le prince entendant sa main vers lui puisque son chat s'était enfui à l'entrer d'Alec dans la salle.

-Oui, Majesté. Mais je ne sais pas dansé. prévient Alec en prenant sa main.

-Je vais te guider, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et appelles-moi, Magnus. lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Alec acquiesça rougissant de plus belle tandis qu'un frisson le parcourait sous la voix de Magnus. Ils dansèrent longtemps sur une musique connue d'eux seul. Durant leur danse, ils discutèrent très peu préférant se regarder droit dans les yeux, se dévorer des yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser restant dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

-Je t'aime, Alexander. dit Magnus avant de se faire repousser.

-Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça. On ne se connaît pas. Je ne connais rien de vous. Et vous ne me connaissez pas. dit Alec en le repoussant en secouant la tête le rouge aux joues.

-Je te connais, Alexander. Tu es gentil, aimant, protecteur, doux, fort, loyal et beau. Qui d'autre que toi pourrait si bien gouverner à mes côtés?

-Je ne te connais pas assez pour ce genre de chose. dit Alec repoussant au fond de son esprit que le prince ne le laissait pas du tout indifférent.

-Que veux tu savoir de moi? Je m'habille avec beaucoup de couleurs et me maquille; mon meilleur ami Ragnor est un ermite sauf quand on parle de chasse; je danse avec mon chat et j'aime bien m'amuser avec mes amis quand je n'essaye pas de diriger le mieux possible au côté de mon père. Tu vois tu connais tout de moi. dit Magnus obtenant un hochement de tête d'Alec et d'ajouter en lui prenant les mains : « je suis fou de toi depuis que je t'ai vu sur cette bute. Je t'aime tellement et si sincèrement que je n'ai ni les mots ni la poésie pour te le dire»

Alexander rougis à la déclaration de Magnus. Il se mordit les lèvres un instant qui sembla des heures à Magnus avant de l'attraper par la chemise pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche dans un baiser aussi hésitant qu'intense. Quand Alec se détacha Magnus souriait avec un petit air à la fois rêveur et heureux. Il fut d'autant plus heureux quand Alec lui avoua l'aimer aussi. Ils se séparèrent retournant chacun se coucher. Le lendemain comme promis Jace rencontra Catarina. Celle-ci l'ausculta un moment va d'annoncer qu'elle avait bien devant elle un humain changer en chevreuil par une sorcière. Il lui fallut une heure pour soigner Jace. Ce-dernier lui sauta presqu'au cou tant il était heureux d'être redevenu humain. Finalement, il se retrouva à pleurer de bonheur et de joie dans les bras de sa fratrie. Plus tard, ils allèrent avec Ragnor et Magnus à la maison de leur père. Magnus persuada son petit-ami et sa fratrie de rester cacher au cas où. Lilith et Camille ne se doutaient de rien jetant des demandes en mariages qui n'étaient selon elles pas assez bien pour Camille qui voulait, comme le souhaitait pour elle sa mère, se voir marier à un membre de la cours. On toqua à leur porte et les deux se levèrent en pestant contre la personne qui venait les déranger avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du prince. La mère et la fille les invitèrent à entrer chez eux. Lilith leur proposa un verre qu'ils acceptèrent poliment. Elle alla chercher les boissons laissant sa fille seule avec le prince et son serviteur. Camille se mit à faire du charme à Magnus dans l'espoir de le séduire et ainsi devenir reine. Magnus resta insensible à ses charmes malgré toutes les tentatives de Camille. Quand Lilith revient avec les verres, Ragnor et Magnus la remercièrent remarquant par la même occasion qu'elle n'était visiblement pas contente que sa fille n'est pas réussi à séduire le prince.

-Que pouvons-nous pour vous, Majesté? demanda Lilith.

-Il a été rapporté que les enfants de votre défunt mari Robert Lightwood, ont disparu. Il aurait des brigands s'en prennent aux jeunes gens alors nous voulions savoir s'ils sévissent aussi ici. expliqua Ragnor.

-Oh. Eh bien, commença Lilith cherchant quoi dire.

-Ils sont un jour parti en forêt mais ne sont pas revenus. Il a tellement de bête sauvage qu'ils ont dû se faire dévorer. dit Camille venant au secours de sa mère et jouant le rôle de la sœur éplorer.

-Ma fille et moi-même ne nous sommes pas encore remises de leur disparition. dit Lilith consolant sa fille.

Ni Lilith ni Camille ne virent la peau de Ragnor ne devenait pas verte. Elles ne virent pas non plus sa peau rester tout aussi pâle alors qu'elles racontaient des soit-disant souvenirs heureux en famille avec la fratrie Lightwood après la mort de Robert. Magnus n'en crut pas un mot voyant bien à travers leur mensonge.

-Je vois. Gardes arrêtez les! dit Magnus en indiquant la mère et la fille.

-Quoi ? Mais que faites-vous? s'exclamèrent les deux femmes en se débattant.

-Je vous fait arrêter pour mensonge envers le prince héritier et maltraitance d'enfants. Expliqua Magnus alors qu'on les traînait dehors.

-On vous a dis la... commença à assurer Lilith avant de voir les enfants de Robert et de Maryse devant elle en parfaite santé.

-Non, je vous en supplie. Je vous aime, Majesté. Je pourrais vous donner un fils. Supplia Camille en essayant de s'échapper de la prise des gardes pour s'approcher du prince et l'embrasser.

Alec n'aima pas qu'elle essaye de faire cela. La jalousie l'emporta; il s'approcha de Magnus l'attrapa par la chemise et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle avant que Magnus ne reviennent l'embrasser. Alec avait du mal à croire qu'il venait d'embrasser ainsi Magnus mais ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il aimait ce prince aux yeux de chats. Camille et Lilith furent condamner à rendre le moulin et furent banni du royaume. Asmodée permis à son fils d'épouser l'archer qu'il aimait tant. Jace rejoint la garde royale, et épousa plus tard Clarissa Fairchild, la soeur de coeur de Magnus. Isabelle tomba sous le charme du maladroit cuisinier Simon, le meilleur ami de Clarissa. Isabelle se lança dans la création de vêtement avec le soutient et l'aide de son beau-frère. Max quant à lui se retrouva pris sous l'aile de Catarina qui se fit un plaisir de lui apprendre comment soigner les gens. Magnus et Alec quant à eux vécurent le grand amour se retirant de temps en temps dans le vieux moulin de la famille Lightwood pour y passer des moments rien qu'à eux. C'est lors d'une ballade en forêt qu'ils retrouvèrent la petite maison, où leur histoire avait commencé, qu'ils rencontrèrent Raphaël, un petit garçon qu'ils adoptèrent.

* * *

Une Reviews?


End file.
